1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved drip-free oil drain pan and, more particularly, pertains to draining oil in a convenient, simplified manner to minimize the spillage of the oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers of various designs and configurations for receiving spent oil and other liquids is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers of various designs and configurations for receiving spent oil and other liquids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the draining of spent oil from filters by a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for draining oil in a convenient, simplified manner to minimize the spillage of the oil. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,448 to Morris discloses an oil pan drain receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,081 to Habig et al. discloses a waste oil drain collector and storage container kit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,035 and 5,301,724 to Maxwell disclose oil collecting and dispensing apparatuses.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,117 to Pollacco discloses an oil drain pan.
In this respect, the drip-free oil drain pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining oil in a convenient, simplified manner to minimize the spillage of the oil.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drip-free oil drain pan which can be used for draining oil in a convenient, simplified manner to minimize the spillage of the oil. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.